


【橘農】會長的辦公室桌下

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *橘農*PWP(?)*OOC預警*圈地自萌*勿上升真人*學生會設定





	【橘農】會長的辦公室桌下

「一大早的請問你在幹嘛？」林彥俊看著眼前東翻西找的人，忍不住問。

「沒啦，我們在玩躲鬼，現在要找地方躲起來，這一回是Justin找人，我要找個隱密點的地方躲起來才行。」陳立農繼續翻翻找找，希望可以從學聯辦公室中找到可以躲起來的地方，才一抬頭，眼睛就亮了起來「對了﹗」驚呼了一下，推開林彥俊的大腿，把自己塞進桌子底下，迅速地抱住雙腿坐好，抬起頭看著一臉無奈的林彥俊。

「快坐靠進一點點啦，幫擋一下，不要讓Justin發現我﹗」看到沒有反應的林彥俊，陳立農伸手把他的腿拉近自己。「不要一直看著我啦……等下他回來會發現的啦……」

像是想到什麼，林彥俊咧嘴一笑，彎下身親了親陳立農，「幫你的話你要怎樣報答我呢？」帶點邪氣的笑容，讓陳立農臉紅了起來，咬著下唇不說話。林彥俊修長的手指摩挲著陳立農的唇，「你不覺得這個位置很適合讓你發表一下最近的學習成果嗎？」

趴在林彥俊的兩腿之間，咬住拉鍊艱難地往下拉扯，不習慣這個動作使得被卡住了好幾次。好不容易終於把牛仔褲的褲頭扯開，面對著對方被包裹的性器，有點卻步，不知道從何入口比較好……

林彥俊看得出他的猶豫，「怎麼了？前幾天你不是說你已經學會了、不用再練習了嗎？早知道就叫別人來做了。」

此時此刻聽到林彥俊嘴裡說著「別人」，雖然沒有一個明確的對照人物，也確實很肯定這個世界上不可能有這樣的一個「別人」，但仍然讓他有點不服氣，更多的嫉妒。他知道他在床上都是比較被動的，也因為較年少沒有經驗，配合度可能不高，技巧也沒有很高明，但在這個箭在弦上的情況下，他真的很不想聽到林彥俊提起「別人」這兩個字。賭著一口氣，陳立農手輕輕地按住了林彥俊的內褲褲頭，手心貼在熱源上面若有似無地揉著，暗示的意味很重，熱源的形狀慢慢地成型。

可是，這個男人卻在這時抓住了他的手，「不是說不能用手嗎？」林彥俊壞心地說。

陳立農嘟起嘴，有點不滿，或許也有點惱羞成怒，「再吵就不玩了﹗你去找『別人』好了啦﹗」說罷想要收回手。林彥俊也懂得見好就收，捉弄過頭只會得不償失，主動的陳立農真的很難得。林彥俊按住了陳立農的手腕，修長的手指輕撫著陳立農的手背，陣陣的痕癢和顫慄感，加上曖昧氣氛和處於桌子底下的偷情感，一再的刺激著陳立農的感官，他有點忍不住，順勢就著自己的手的位置，手指開始描繪男人的形狀。漸漸地，手中的物體慢慢地變硬，形狀漸漸地立體。

陳立農偷偷地瞄了瞄男人，發現此時他根本沒有理會自己，而是擺著一貫正經的臉在劃著手機，忽然間有點不爽。

既然是這樣那就別怪我了。

陳立農的手繼續隔著內褲繼續若有似無地撫摸著，雖然男人的表情依舊，但漸漸繃緊的內褲褲頭，顯然是興奮了。這時，林彥俊微微地張開了雙腿，椅子往前挪。會意過來的陳立農立刻將自己縮在了林彥俊的兩腿之間，把他的內褲拉開。

手指撫過頂端，輕捏了下，順著長度摸到了根部，再來回了幾次，最後輕一下重一下的捏揉著，這是之前林彥俊教他的、能夠取悅他的方法。看到林彥俊的表情開始有了改變，陳立農更加地賣力，來回地速度和次數不斷地增加。

不夠。

有一種空虛的感覺堵在了陳立農的心頭上，他從來不知道自己原來這麼渴望對方。

張開嘴，用濕潤的唇含住他的龜。頭，繞著龜。頭後段緩緩地旋轉，抬眼看著林彥俊，沒有預期中的興奮表情，他的臉又回復到平常的波瀾不驚，有點不服氣，陳立農用舌頭一下一下的舔舐著，並將舌頭輕輕的旋轉，再輕輕柔柔地用牙齒咬碰，林彥俊伸手摸了摸他的頭髮，扶著他的腦袋向熱源靠近。

得到鼓勵的陳立農更加賣力地討好著，將巨物淺淺地含入口中，收縮口腔開始做上下擺動，一下一下的吞吐著塞滿自己的巨大。嘖嘖的水聲在桌子下這個小小的空間顯得特別大，特別響，陳立農忍不住害羞了起來，再次偷偷抬頭看林彥俊的表情，原本裝作沒事的臉又再出現變化，好看的眉頭皺了起來，呼吸也開始變得粗重，這一切看在陳立農眼裡，有種說不出的性感，刺激著他的感覺。右手偷偷地伸進自己的褲子裡，開始學著林彥俊平時的動作，安撫著自己，左手有節奏地摩擦著林彥俊……

「咦？農農真的不在嗎？」是Justin的聲音﹗正在忘我吞吐的陳立農嚇了一跳，自然反應地想要立刻退開，可是卻被林彥俊夾住、堵住了去路。

「就跟你講了不在啊，這麼早就開始老人痴呆啊？」林彥俊裝作若無其事地回應，左手輕輕地撫著陳立農的腦袋，正在情慾中的聲音顯得低沉性感，換來了一室安靜……

過了一回兒，似乎是在學生會長辦公室找了一圈最後沒有找到人，Justin也放棄了在會址找人的念頭，「那……我先走了喔﹗學長你記得欠我一頓飯喔﹗」

Justin走了之後，林彥俊最後也不忍了，把藏在桌子下面的陳立農拉起來，壓倒到桌子上，發洩未完的慾望。

***  
事後，陳立農收到了Justin的短訊︰  
「不要以為我找不到你，是彥俊學長不讓我靠近而已~ 」

***  
那天學生會的幾個人在玩躲鬼遊戲，講好了輸家要請吃飯，所以Justin非常用心地找，還傳了通簡訊給林彥俊確認陳立農的位置，可是卻收到這樣的回覆︰

「不在，別來。」

總覺得有點不單純的Justin少年，決定來到學聯辦公室一探究竟，一打開門就只看到林彥俊坐在自己的位置上，也沒有起身打招呼已經覺得奇怪，再看到林彥俊的左手一直放在桌子下沒拿出來，讓他更覺可疑，最後讓他確定陳立農位置的，是林彥俊異常性感的嗓音……所以他就用口形跟林彥俊確認了，非常蠢萌的小農農就被出賣了。

//END//


End file.
